Video Ideas Page
Here is a page dedicated to adding all of your video ideas. Please keep them realistic and egging, theme parks and family issues should not be excessive. Video Ideas List WILLIAM WANTS TO BE HOMESCHOOLED?! (RAGE) KID GLUES DAD'S COFFEE CUP TO DESK!!! (Prank) LUCY STEALS WILLIAM'S GAMING LAPTOP!!! BILL SNEAKS IN 500 BIG MACS!!! (RAGE) LUCY AND ZACHARY TEAM UP TO DESTROY WILLIAM'S GAMING LAPTOP!!! WILLIAM'S TATTELTAIL CRISIS!!! (PC DESTRUCTION) ANDY AND LUCY TEAM UP TO SAVE ORCAS AT SEAWORLD!!! WILLIAM GOES PSYCO AND BRAKES ANDY'S PHONE!!!!! RAGING COUSIN HAMMERS XBOX!!!!!!! COUSIN'S X GETS SPIT ON BY FATHER!!! I WANT TACO BELL (RAGE)!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WILLIAM RUNS AWAY!!! FAMILY FALLS APART!!!!! BILL EGGS THE CHIPOLTE RESTAURANT!!! YOUTUBE CHANNEL DELETING TOMORROW!!!! VIOLETTE SINGS RAP GOD AND FAILS!!! (RAGE) WILLIAM'S YOUTUBE COMMUNITY GUIDELINES RANT!!! BILL DELETES ALL OF OUR OLD VLOGS!!! (RAGE) ANDY SMASHES WILLIAM'S PHONE AFTER HE EGGS HIS TABLET!!! WILLIAM BURNS HIS BACKPACK ALONG WITH ALL THE SCHOOL BOOKS INSIDE OVER SPRING BREAK BEING OVER!!!! WILLIAM LOSES ALL SANITY AND SMASHES EVERYTHING IN THE HOUSE!!! WILLIAM'S LOUDEST EAR-RAPE SCREAM EVER!!!! WILLIAM GOES PSYCHO AND DELETES VIOLETTE2ND WILLIAM BURNS FANMAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BILL DESTROYS WILLIAM'S HOMEWORK!!! WILLIAM FLUSHES BILL'S DOCUMENTS DOWN THE TOILET AND CLOGS IT FOREVER!!! WILLIAM HACKS THE VIOLETTE1ST WIKI!!! OUTRAGED DAD SMASHSES SONS TV!!! WILLIAM DELETES ALL PAGES FROM VIOLETTE1ST FANON WIKI!!!!!! WILLIAM GETS BANNED FOR DELETING ALL THE PAGES!! DISGUSTED DAD SPEEDS OFF IN THE VAN WITH SON CLINGING IN THE BACK!!!! WILLIAM'S BASKETBALL FREAK-OUT!!! I DON'T WANT McDONALDS!!!(RAGE) KID BRAKES WINDOW ON DAD'S VAN!!! DISGUSTED DAD THROWS GAMECUBE OFF THE ROOF!!! KID PUTS SLEEPING PILLS IN DAD'S COFFEE!! GAMING LAPTOP EGGS BILL!!!! WILLIAM'S TRIP TO SERBIA FREAK-OUT!!! WILLIAM BURNS MEDICINE!!!!! VIOLETTE SELLS GAMING LAPTOP TO BUY YOOKA-LAYLEE!!! WILLIAM BURNS TV OVER HORRIBLE HISTORIES!!! MARIO AND JEFFY COME TO OUR HOUSE!!! (RAGE) BILL SHOWS THE MIDDLE FINGER TO WILLIAM!!! WILLIAM'S TOTAL DRAMA FREAK-OUT!!! PSYCHO MOM BURNS NEW MONITOR!!! BILL FIGHTS SUPERNANNY!!! RAGING COUSIN HAMMERS THE LAPTOP!!! SUPERNANNY SELLS WILLIAM'S VIDEO GAMES!!! LUCY AND ANDY EGG SUPERNANNY!!! HELP! WILLIAM SLIPPED AND BROKE HIS BACK!!! (RAGE) VIOLETTE YOU JERK!!! (RAGE) PSYCHO BILL ROASTES HIS WIFE AFTER SHE FAST TALK!!! LET'S MAKE SEAWORLD GREAT AGAIN!!! (RAGE) PSYCHO BOY MAKES SEAWORLD GREAT AGAIN!!! BILL HACKS INTO THE US CONSTITUTION AND BANS SEAWORLD!!! WILLIAM AND MCJUGGERNUGGETS TEAM UP TO DEMOLISH SEAWORLD HEADQUARTERS!!! WILLIAM BANS MCDONALDS!!! PETA BOMBS SEAWORLD!!! I'M OUT!!! (RAGE) WILLIAM AND GIVEPETA TEAM UP TO DEMOLISH MCDONALDS HEADQUARTERS!!! BILL FORCED TO GO VEGAN!!! (RAGE) BILL EGGS ANDY!!! VIOLETTE AND ANDY MAKE FUR PROTESTERS EAT MEAT!!! (RAGE) FUR PROTESTERS GET THEIR REVENGE BY TRASHING THE HOUSE!!! SML MARIO LEAVES AND LEAVES JEFFY AT THE HOUSE!!!!! PETA HELPS PREVENT THE FUR PROTESTERS FROM CAUSING HARM AND GIVE VIOLETTE MORE CATS!!! YOU WANT YOUR PHONE DATA, YOU WANT YOUR CAMERA?!?! HERE!!! (RAGE) GRAH! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!!! (RAGE) JEFFY AND WILLIAM HACK ANDYS COMPUTER!!! OUTRAGED DAD BURNS THE COUCH AND GETS CAKE SLAMMED IN HIS FACE!!! UNTIL THAT CAKE IS DOWN YOUR THROAT, NO VIDEOS!!! (RAGE) WILLIAM FELL AND HE CAN'T DIE!!! SUPERNANNY COMES BACK!!! (RAGE) WILLIAM BURNS ALL OF SUPERNANNY'S CLOTHES AND GETS EGGED!!! SUPERNANNY GETS HER REVENGE BY TRASHING WILLIAM'S ROOM!!! BILL WANTS SUPERNANNY DEAD!!! (RAGE) DR. PHIL TAKES SUPERNANNY'S SIDE!!! (RAGE) DR. PHIL GETS EGGED!!! VIOLETTE1ST FAMILY FORCED TO FLEE TO LAS VEGAS!!! DR. PHIL AND SUPERNANNY FIND VIOLETTE1ST FAMILY IN LAS VEGAS!!! VIOLETTE KILLS DR. PHIL!!! BILL REPORTS WILLIAM TO THE POLICE AND GETS HIS BIG MACS DESTROYED!!!! JEFFY FLIPS THE TABLE!!! WILLIAM EGGS ANDYS BURRITOS!!!! WILLIAM AND JEFFY BAN WALMART!!! JEFFY TRASHES WILLIAMS ROOM!!! SUPERNANNY GOES PSYCHO AND BURNS DOWN LAS VEGAS!!! SUPERNANNY EXECUTED!!! (RAGE) VIOLETTE1ST FAMILY CELEBRATE SUPERNANNY AND DR. PHIL'S DEATH IN TEXAS!!! USERS STOP MAKING CRINGY FANFIC AND VIDEO IDEAS ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!! PSYCHO BOY HACKS INTO THE VIOLETTE1ST WIKI AND DELETES IT'S FANON WIKI SO NO MORE CRINGY FANFICS WILL RISE!!! VIOLETTE REPORTS WILLIAM TO THE POLICE AND GETS EGGED!!! WILLIAM SENTENCED TO DEATH!!! WILLIAM FLEES TO NUNAVUT SO HE CAN'T BE TRACKED!!! WILLIAM GOES BLOOD MODE ON THE BIKE!!! (RAGE) PEAR AND ORANGE EGG BILL!!!! BILL BEATS UP THE LAPTOP AND GETS ROASTED!!! 21 SAVAGE FAILED TO DISS VIOLETTE1ST FAMILY!!! (RAGE) WILLIAM HATES 21 SAVAGE!!! (RAGE) FRIDAY THE 13TH GAME ENDS IN FIRE!!! VIOLETTE GROUNDS WILLIAM FOR BURNING FRIDAY THE 13TH GAME!!! WILLIAM'S PUNISHMENT: WATCHING BABY SHOWS FORM THE REST OF HIS LIFE!!! (RAGE) WILLIAM RUNS OVER ALL OF THE BABY SHOWS, SHATTERING THE DISCS!!! MAD DAD GOES MAD OVER PEOPLE GETTING MAD!!! (RAGE) BILL'S BEER GETS SHATTERED BY VIOLETTE AND HER LAPTOP GETS DESTROYED!!! BEAST BOY AND RAVEN KISSING ENDS WITH WILLIAM BURNING THEM ALIVE!!! (NOT FOR KIDS) (RAGE) VIOLETTE'S UNBOXING ON THE GOLDEN FIDGET SPINNER ENDS WITH BILL DESTROYING IT WITH A VACUUM CHAMBER!!! VACUUM CHAMBER DESTROYS ZACH'S TOYS!!! WILLIAM DESTROYS THE VACUUM CHAMBER!!! 1000 DEGREE HOT KNIFE VS WILLIAM'S XBOX ONE S!!! (RAGE) A RAGE THAT STARTED WITH PEOPLE RAGING WOULD END WITH A RAGE!!! (RAGE) WILLIAM GOES THE MOST PSYCHO PATH EVER AND DESTROYS THE ENTIRE HOUSE AND BOMBS MONT AIRY!!! (ULTRA MEGA RAGE) WILLIAM GETS ARRESTED!!! WILLIAM EXECUTED!!! POWERPUFF GIRLS BEAT WILLIAM'S BUTT!!! WILLIAM BURNS DOWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS HOUSE DOWN!!! BENDY SHREDS BILL'S PAPERS!!! YOU JUST GOT NAE NAED!!! (RAGE) WILLIAM DESTROYS GEORGIE'S NEW ARM!!! (RAGE) WILLIAM DOESN'T WANT TO WATCH IT!!! IT SCARES WILLIAM!!! WILLIAM HAS NIGHTMARES OF IT AND GETS EGGED!!! WE ARE ON CRAVE?!?! (RAGE) CRAVE INTERVIEW GOES WRONG!!! WILLIAM BOMBS CRAVE CEO'S CAR!!! CEO OF CRAVE SUES WILLIAM!!! WILLIAM WINS $4000000000000000 ON LAWSUIT!!! CRAVE GOES BANKRUPT!!! (RAGE) WILLIAM CELEBRATES CRAVE'S DEATH!!! WILLIAM KILLS EVERYONE WITH A 1000 DEGREE KNIFE!!! VIOLETTE GOT FRICKED UP BY BILL!!! BILL DON'T PUT THAT ON YOUR BUTT!!! (RAGE) WILLIAM WINS 30,00000 DOLLARS!!! WILLIAM'S MILLY ROCK GONE WRONG!!! IN MARYLAND I KILL BILL!!! (RAGE) YOUNG SAVAGE WHY YOU PLAYING ROBLOX?!?! WILLIAM TIES UP MY BUTT!!! BILL ADMITS HE'S AN ALCOHOLIC!!! (RAGE) GO TO YOUR ROOM!!! (RAGE) ANDY POOPS ON WILLIAM'S FIDGET SPINNER!!! WILLIAM GLUES ANDY'S BUTT TO A DRAGON!!! XBOX ONE X POOPED ON!!! VIOLETTE GETS CONSTIPATED!!! (RAGE) KID TEMPER TANTRUM EGGS WILLIAM!!! IT SMELLS LIKE S***!!! (RAGE) LELAND POOPED ON BY ANDY!!! BrianME and NASCARfan19 meet the Violette1st family BrianME gets BillME banned for 9999 years NASCARfan19 and BrianME move in with the Violette1st family Neko leaves the fanon wiki for good BrianME FREAKS-OUT AND DESTROYS WILLIAM'S XBOX!!! NASCARfan19 CALLS THE COPS ON ROTTEN REBECCA!!! BrianME and NASCARfan19 talk with the Violette1st family about their freak-outs BrianME and NASCARfan19 meet theViolette1st family KID SHREDS COUSIN'S FORNITE DISK!!!! ANDY SELLS WILLIAM'S GAMING LAPTOP FOR PEEPS!!!! WILLIAM BLAMES IT ON ANDY FOR THE SEPTEMBER 11 ATTACKS!!!! WILLIAM THROWS ANDY IN THE WOODCHIPER!!!! BILL GAMBLES $78 BILLION DOLLARS!!!! BILL MADE FUN OF BECAUSE HE WEIGHS TOO LITTLE!!!! BENDY ESCAPES THE STUDIO!!! BENDY COMES OVER!!! BENDY AND WILLIAM BEAT EACH OTHER WITH THEIR PEPPERONI STICKS!!!! BENDY HATES SWORD ART ONLINE!!! BENDY CHAINSAWS THE PAW PATROL STUFF!!! BENDY HOLDS BILL HOSTAGE IN THE BASEMENT!!!! BENDY AND ANDY BEAT AND BURN WILLIAMS XBOX!!! BENDY SMEARS INK ON BILL!!! BENDY TIES UP BILL AND ANDY AND DESTROYS THEIR TV!!! WILLIAM RUINS BENDY'S BURRITO NIGHT!!! WILLIAM HATES OZARK BIBLE INSTITUTE FANFICS!!! WILLIAM DELETES THE FANON WIKI!!!! WILLIAM BLAMES IT ON ANDY FOR THE SEPTEMBER 11 ATTACKS!!!! WILLIAM DELETES BAD VIDEO IDEAS!!!! WILLIAM AXES COMPUTER OVER CRINGY VIDEO IDEAS!!!! WILLIAM EGGS LUCY!!!! WILLIAM'S SEAWORLD RAGE!!!! WILLIAM DESTROYS THE HAPPY PENCILS!!!! WILLIAM EGGS ANDY'S HAPPY PENCIL!!!! COUSIN DESTROYS KID'S $2000 GAMING PC!!!! WILLIAM SHOOTS AND STABS THE MICROWAVE!!!! WILLIAM GETS BRIANME BLOCKED!!!! BILL IS FORCED TO GO VEGAN!!!! WILLIAM'S REACTION TO SUPERNANNY!!!! WILLIAM EGGS AND HOT SAUCES ANDY'S BURRITOS!!!! ANDY HOARDS THE COMMENTS WITH BLACK PANTHER IDEAS!!!! GREATEST TV DESTRUCTION EVER!!!! WILLIAM MICROWAVES VIOLETTE'S COFFEE!!!! WILLIAM SHREDS ANDY'S LOTTERY TICKETS!!!! WILLIAM WASTES BILL'S MONEY!!! (RAGE) WILLIAM SELLS BILL'S BIG MACS FOR XBOX!!! BILL BLAMES IT ON ANDY FOR NO REASON!!! (RAGE) KID BURNS COUSIN'S LUGGAGE WITH PEEPS OVER VACATION DISPUTE!!! WILLIAM DELETES CRINGY FANFICS!!! VIOLETTE1ST VS PSYCHO DAD!!! PYSCHO DAD CHAINSAWS WILLIAM'S XBOX!!! PYSCHO DAD TRASHES WILLIAM'S ROOM!!! VIOLETTE FIGHTS PYSCHO DAD!!! BILL AND PYSCHO DAD BATTLE FOR BIG MACS!!! PYSCHO DAD GRILLS ANDY'S PEEPS!!! PYSCHO DAD AND BENDY DESTROY ANDY'S LAPTOP!!! PYSCHO DAD FIGHTS LUCY AND ZACHARY!!! PYSCHO DAD AND BENDY BURN BILL'S TRUCK!!! WILLIAM DESTROYS PYSCHO DAD'S TROPHIES!!! PYSCHO DAD CHUCKS THE LAPTOP!!! FURIOUS FATHER THROWS PYSCHO DAD OUT OF THE HOUSE!!! BENDY MICROWAVES ANDY'S HAPPY PENCILS!! WILLIAM AND BENDY TOTALLY TRASH THE KITCHEN!!! BENDY MICROWAVES PEAR AND ORANGE!!! BENDY STEALS 900 BIG MACS!!! (RAGE) RAGING COUSIN HAS A FIGHT WITH DAD!!! ANDY GRILLS WILLIAM'S XBOX!!! WILLIAM SCREWS ANDY'S LAPTOP TO THE DECK!!! BILL ROASTS THE FAMILY!!! ANDY SPRAY PAINTS WILLIAM'S ROOM!!!Category:Video Ideas